CMOS image sensors are beginning to replace conventional CCD sensors for applications requiring image pickup such as digital cameras, cellular phones, PDA (personal digital assistant), personal computers, and the like. Advantageously, CMOS image sensors are fabricated by applying present CMOS fabricating process for semiconductor devices such as photodiodes or the like, at low costs. Furthermore, CMOS image sensors can be operated by a single power supply so that the power consumption for that can be restrained lower than that of CCD sensors, and further, CMOS logic circuits and like logic processing devices are easily integrated in the sensor chip and therefore the CMOS image sensors can be miniaturized.
Current CMOS image sensors comprise an array of CMOS Active Pixel Sensor (APS) cells, which are used to collect light energy and convert it into readable electrical signals. Each APS cell comprises a photosensitive element, such as a photodiode, photo gate, or photoconductor overlying a doped region of a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in an underlying portion thereof. A read-out circuit is connected to each pixel cell and often includes a diffusion region for receiving charge from the photosensitive element, when read-out. Typically, this is accomplished by a transistor device having a gate electrically connected to the floating diffusion region. The imager may also include a transistor, having a transfer gate, for transferring charge from the photosensitive element to the floating diffusion region, and a transistor for resetting the floating diffusion region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transfer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical CMOS APS cell 10 includes a pinned photodiode 20 having a pinning layer 18 doped p-type and, an underlying lightly doped n−type region 17. Typically, the pinned diode 20 is formed on top of a p-type substrate 15 or a p-type epitaxial layer or p-well surface layer having a lower p-type concentration than the diode pinning layer 18. The n-region 17 and p region 18 of the photodiode 20 are typically spaced between an isolation region (not shown) and a charge transfer transistor gate 25 which are surrounded by thin spacer structures 23a,b. The photodiode 20 thus has two p-type regions 18 and 15 having a same potential so that the n-region 17 is fully depleted at a pinning voltage (Vp). The pinned photodiode is termed “pinned” because the potential in the photodiode is pinned to a constant value, Vp, when the photodiode is fully depleted. In operation, light coming from the pixel is focused down onto the photodiode through the diode where electrons collect at the n−type region 17. When the transfer gate 25 is operated, i.e., turned on, the photo-generated charge 24 is transferred from the charge accumulating doped n− type region 17 via a transfer device surface channel 16 to a floating diffusion region 30 which is doped n+ type.
A first problem with these current CMOS Imaging cells with a charge transfer gate 25 (e.g., a “4” Transistor cell) is the definitional problem of controlling the readout of the charge. The p type surface pinning layer 18 is necessary for low dark current, but can create a potential barrier between the n− type charge collection well 17 and the transfer device channel 16. The structure as currently practiced by the industry is also very sensitive to normal manufacturing process variations. Overlay and image size variation of the block masks is critical for cell operation.
For example, in conventional processes for fabricating the pinning layer 18 over the photodiode in the prior art APS cell 10 shown in FIG. 1, it is the case that some amount of p doping 29 overlaps onto the transfer gate 25 which is normally formed of intrinsic polysilicon or low level p-type doped 27. This is a result of mask overlay tolerance or displacement of the mask edge during fabrication. Subsequently, during formation of the n+ type doped floating diffusion region 30, the gate is processed to include a n+ type doped region 28. The presence of this p doping has an effect of reducing the efficiency and dynamic range of the gate, particularly by causing variations in transfer gate voltage thresholds (Vt). This will cause the transfer gate to not turn on completely. Also, because of lithographic alignment issues, the position of the p ‘overlap’ onto the gate varies, leading to performance variability.
A second problem is that the transfer gate structure 25 as defined takes up a lot of space in the cell leading to lower cell fill factor (the percentage of the cell that functions as a light collection area). One of the reasons for this is that there are multiple block levels whose overlay and image size goes into the minimum transfer gate length. If the n+ type floating diffusion region 30 is implanted on the collection side of the transfer gate, it will create excess leakage. If the p type surface pinning layer is implanted on the drain side of the gate, it will create a series resistance for the device. Both of these layers must abut the transfer gate on one side. The n−type charge collection layer 17 must somewhat overlap the gate or there will be a large potential barrier to charge transfer, but if it overlaps too much, the device will suffer from short channel effects.
Variation in the concentration distribution of the impurity dopant in the n−type collection well region 17, along with alignment, may cause both variation in the properties of the photodiode as well as create a potential barrier to occur immediately under the gate electrode. This effects the charge transfer efficiency of the transfer MOS transistor which in turn may degrade performance of the CMOS image sensor. Prior art teaches the use of oblique-rotating implantation or the use of excessive thermal diffusion to position or move the dopant under the gate structure 25 to minimize the potential barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,553 describes a method whereby an implant mask is used to form a photodiode which is partly situated under the gate.
Structures and methods that minimize the potential barrier and the parametric variability of the transfer gate are of great value for CMOS sensors.
It would thus be highly desirable to provide a novel CMOS image sensor APS cell structure and method of manufacture whereby the transfer gate is recessed such that the charge collection well intersects the bottom of the transfer gate channel.